Somente por você
by gabiiz
Summary: Uma carta de despedida. Uma morte, uma perda. O que fazer quando tudo parece perder o sentido? Porque eu vivi, vivo, e vou viver somente por você.


**N/A: **Bem, esse texto se tornou uma fic puramente por acaso. Escrevi numa noite em que estava pensativa, e o resultado disso está aí /olhinhos brilhando/. Quando eu mostrei à Bia, ela absorveu a história e decidiu escrever uma primeira carta.  
Esclareço que a fic é formada por duas cartas – a primeira escrita pela Bia e a segunda por mim. A personagem feminina da fic é indefinida – o que quer dizer que você pode imaginá-la como uma personagem já existente, uma personagem original ou até você mesma.  
Espero que a fic esteja 'prestável' ahaushuahusuhas  
Sem mais enrolação, desejo uma boa leitura XD

* * *

**Somente por você**

"_Remus... _

_Quando você me fez chorar, senti meu mundo cair. Era como se tudo o que eu pensasse estivesse sendo destruído, era como se eu perdesse uma parte de mim.  
__Eu chorei na tua frente, isso foi um erro; não queria me mostrar fraca para você.  
__E, apesar de tudo, eu continuei. E isso sempre foi mais forte, tudo o que você sempre disse não fez com que isso mudasse, não fez com que eu te amasse menos.  
__Não. Porque o que eu sinto é algo inexplicável, algo incomparável. Algo que nunca irá acabar, mesmo que se disso dependesse a minha vida. É algo doce e amargo ao mesmo tempo, algo que me faz viver e que me mata a cada instante.  
__Quando eu soube, nunca poderia ter te desprezado. Saber de tudo o que você sente, tudo o que você é, só me fez te amar mais ainda. Mas eu me senti mal. Mal, porque você nunca havia me contado. Mal, por pensar que talvez você pensasse que eu não merecesse a sua confiança. Mal, por estar tão longe de você.  
__Você não poderia ter agido de forma mais errada.  
__Eu só queria estar com você, te ajudar, te confortar. Só queria poder dizer que te amo e receber um sorriso calmo como resposta, e que você acariciasse meus cabelos enquanto sussurrava que também me amava.  
__Eu não quero te ver mal. Não quero te fazer mal. Só quero saber porque.  
__Por que você fez isso comigo? Por que não confiou em mim? Por que me enganou? Eu não sou digna do seu amor? Talvez não.  
__Não importa o que aconteça ou quanto tempo passe, você sempre vai estar aqui, dentro de mim. Porque depois de tudo, eu ainda te amo. Depois de tudo, eu ainda te quero junto a mim.  
__Se despedir sempre é tão difícil... Se despedir como eu faço agora, é mais doloroso do que milhões de cruciatus.  
__Eu sempre te amei. E se eu vivi, vivia por você.  
__E se hoje eu morro...  
__Também é por ti."  
_

* * *

"_Quando eu te disse que você não me conhecia, que eu tinha um outro lado...você achou que eu estava apenas me preocupando demais. _

_Lembra quando eu te disse que eu não era legal, não era fofo, não era perfeito; que eu era um monstro? Você achou que eu estava apenas sendo modesto. _

_E você lembra quando eu te disse que você era pra mim muito mais do que imaginava, mas que com certeza eu te decepcionaria com o que eu sou? Você achou que eu estava apenas sendo gentil... _

_E quando eu te disse que você era como um anjo na minha vida, mas que eu era errado e você não merecia alguém como eu? Você pediu que eu parasse com isso, porque você ma amava e nada ia mudar isso. _

_Lembra quando eu te disse para se afastar de mim, porque eu não era homem para você, e que mais cedo ou mais tarde você teria que me deixar? Você me disse que nunca me abandonaria, que não sobreviveria sem mim. E eu sabia que você estava sendo sincera, afinal, eu sentia o mesmo. Mas há momentos em não podemos desafiar o destino. _

_Quando eu te fiz chorar, para que pudesse se afastar de mim... Era porque eu me importava muito com você e não queria te fazer mal._

_E você apenas derramou algumas lágrimas antes de sair correndo e me deixar lá, desolado, porém não arrependido... eu sempre soube que tinha que ser assim._

_Lembra quando eu te disse que te faria sofrer, um dia, mesmo sem querer? Você achou que eu tinha medo demais, que eu me preocupava demais... masvocêdescobriu que era verdade, e do modo mais difícil. E eusó sabiaque tinha que me conformar. Eutinha que entenderque não havia nascido para ser feliz._

_Lembra quando, depois de algum tempo, você foi me procurar, mesmo sabendo que eu é que estive errado o tempo todo, para me dizer que anda me amava, e que ia me ajudar com o que quer que estivesse acontecendo comigo? E você lembra que eu te disse que não estava acontecendo nada, que você simplesmente estava imaginando coisas e que deveria se afastar de mim?_

_Porque você havia percebido que eu não era mais o mesmo com ninguém. Porque você havia percebido que algo em mim mudara. Porque você... você era especial, sempre foi. Porque você era perfeita, tudo o que alguém poderia querer... mas quem te mereceria?Eu não tive coragem de ser quem você queria que eu fosse... Eu nunca poderia ser alguém, afinal._

_Então você descobriu, eeu soube que tudo estava perdido. Eu descobri que você era tudo o que eu era, tudo o que eu sou. E então descobri que era tarde demais..._

_Porque eu sei que essa folha insignificante vai envelhecer, vai se molhar, apodrecer como um dia todos nós... Alguém poderá tirá-la daqui; o vento pode levá-la, com o tempo, a qualquer outro lugar no mundo; alguém pode encontrá-la no chão, ler e rir... ou talvez ela fique aqui, em sua companhia, para sempre... Mas o significado dessas palavras, isso ninguém poderá mudar, nunca._

_Sei que seu sono é eterno, mas sei que você deve me ouvir, deve me entender, onde quer que você esteja... Porque meu amor também é eterno, e sei que o seu também era, e ainda é, não importa quanto tempo passe._

_Porque agora eu não posso nem mais errar com você! Agora meu consolo é que você não gostaria de me ver assim, não suportaria saber que estou nesse estado. Porque eu vivi até agora somente por você... E é por isso que agora eu alimento a esperança de te encontrar, em algum lugar, de te ver, bela como sempre, onde você está agora, e de te responder tudo, e você vai ver que eu não estava tão errado... Porque eu preciso consertar tudo. Minha vida não tem mais sentido sem você... _

_Anseio pelo dia em que irei em teu encontro... e nós seremos felizes para sempre, na eternidade._

_R.J.Lupin"_

* * *

**N/A²:** Bem, eu gostaria bastante de receber opiniões sobre a fic-.-" . Se puder fazer esse favor, é só clicar nesse botãozinho fofo aí embaixo - fácil, rápido e prático. Você fará uma boa ação, deixando uma tentativa de protótipo de escritora extremamente feliz /olhinhos brilhando meigamente/  
Beijos! 


End file.
